


Я останусь твоей подругой

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Broken Sally Allan/Tomek Wilmowski, Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Иллюстрация к миди «Испытание дружбы». Сделано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2020 on diary.ru
Relationships: Tomek Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Kudos: 2





	Я останусь твоей подругой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Испытание дружбы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614734) by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2020. 



> Название: Я останусь твоей подругой | I will remain your friend  
> Размер: 600х800  
> Исходники: кадры из фильмов «Затерянный город Z», «Трещины», «Шерлок Холмс. Игра теней», рамка и текстура [отсюда](https://designe-r.in.ua/uroki/uroki-photoshop/effekt-starogo-foto-v-fotoshop/), фото [1](https://img.huffingtonpost.com/asset/5840b9f91700000805e7d614.jpg?ops=1778_1000), [2](https://d2hhj3gz5jljkm.cloudfront.net/wallpapers2/076/174/604/544/original/file.jpg), [3](https://www.lincolnshirehp.com/media/1703/door-knocking.jpg?quality=75), [4](https://image.freepik.com/fotos-gratis/duas-aliancas-de-ouro-em-uma-mesa-de-madeira-fechar-conceito-de-casamento-dia-do-casamento_133138-464.jpg), [5](https://meaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/image_5604011220321362705151.jpg)


End file.
